Okami-san and the Little Mermaid Who Actually Has Legs Already
by Thessalonika
Summary: Okami-san has to help the Little Mermaid for a request- but Okami-san's enemies have surprises in store for her as well. Okay, that's a crappy summary but the story is good I swear! RyokoxRyoshi cuteness involved
1. Chapter 1

_**Okami-san and the Little Mermaid Who Actually Has Legs Already**_

_**(It is important to note that when the narrator is talking there will be a * at the beginning and end of the dialogue and when there is a flash back the words will be in italics. Thank you!)**_

* Once upon a time, yatta, yatta, yatta, let's get on with it! Everyone knows we're in Otogibana city, and-Oh! Look there's our little wolf, no surprise there...but who is that tired-looking girl she's talking to, never seen her before...!*

"O-Okami-san!" I turn to see some girl running toward me. When she finally gets here, her red hair is all messed up and she's breathless. Jeez, I would have waited for her...

"Where's the fire?" I huff. "Do you need somethin', or..." *Well, DUH!*

"Y-yes!" she gasps. "I'm sorry, it's my asthma." Once she's not practically having a heart attack, the girl looks up at me, straight in the eyes.

"Can you please help me? I heard you're with the bank, and I'm completely out of options." I narrow my eyes.

"Sure, I can hook you up. C'mon." She _looks _innocent, but it could all be another trick. Ever since that bastard Shiro attacked the bank I can't stop thinking about when his next move is, or _what _it is. But he used a girl to get to me last time, and it's not likely that he'd pull the same strategy twice in a row, so...

I take her to the little shack that serves as the meeting room for clients.

"Yo, Alice! We got a customer!" I know she's monitoring the cameras, so her constant virtual presence is pretty reliable. The red-head sits down. I notice she's wearing the standard Otogi Academy sailor shirt and matching skirt, except her stockings are fishnets, both with a blue ribbon and a tiny seashell glued to the tops. Her red hair is in a long fishtail braid that goes down to her butt, and there's one of those flowers that grows by the sea tucked behind her ear. Overall, she's a pretty cutesy looking girl, except she's all sweaty. I wonder what she wants.

Alice appears in her quite, stiff way...

"Good afternoon. What can we help you with?" she asks, after straightening her spectacles. We sit on the couch across from Red Head.

"Well, it is my understanding that you help people in need here- for a price, of course."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Good then. My name is Ningyo Toyotama, but you can just call me Toyotama. I came here because...I'm in love." *Teenager these days; always so dramatic!*

"Could you explain the situation?" asks Alice. Awww! This is like something in one of my novels! Man, am I glad nobody can read my thoughts... *Well, _I _can, actually.*

"It all started about six months ago-," *Oh, so now we get your life story...*

We all glare at the annoying narrator. *Ah! Sorry, sorry!*

Toyotama clears her throat. "**Anyway, **it all started about six months ago when I found out my asthma had come back. I had been on the swim team because my whole family is kind of into that stuff."

"Does your father happen to be Ningyo-sensei?" inquires Alice.

"Yes, that's him. He and the Aragami family go way back, as I'm sure you've heard. But as I was saying, I've never really had the knack for swim, which I know ticked him off. I would occasionally skip swim meets to watch the track team practice, you know, just to get a change of scenery from dudes in Speedos. I watched this one guy run in particular because he was really good. I found out later he was actually team captain.

"Then one day I watched him run alone."-*She was stalking him!*- "He was jogging across the street when some jerk on a bike hit him! I hauled him across the street, but he was knocked out the whole time. I don't know for sure that he even saw me." She sighs.

"I couldn't top thinking about him...so, I came today so I can finally make a move to be close to him." *Jeez, she and Ryoshi need to have lunch or something and trade stalker techniques!*

"I'm not giving up! So what I want you guys to do is train me. Teach me how to run and get into shape. Track try-outs are two weeks from now, and I need you to make sure I make the team so I can have a chance with my hopefully-future man!"

"Toyotama, you realize this request is potentially dangerous to you health. You could be seriously-"

"It doesn't matter! Don't think I haven't considered the price." Her hands tug at the hem of her skirt.

"Please."

Alice nods.

"Very well. Ryoko, this request will be yours to fill. You have the most experience with training."

I shrug. "Sure, I'm up for it." I pause. "Wait, if she has an asthma attack and dies, am I responsible for th-"

"Ryoko!" Ryoshi randomly bursts into the room. That screw-up manages to trip over the coffee table and fall right into Toyotama's lap. This _really _ticks me off… for some reason...

Toyotama pushes him off the same time I grab his shirt and pull him away.

"What is it, Ryoshi?" I ask, making sure there is a slight edge of annoyance in my voice, just enough so that it doesn't look like I like him here but also much less of a snarl than usual so he doesn't think that I _don't_ want him here…exactly. He's breathing hard. *Is everyone in a hurry today?*

"I-I'm sorry…I thought it was just you in here…Ringo said that…" his sentence trails off awkwardly. Uncomfortable silence fills the room. *Looks like _some people _are experiencing some unrelieved romantic tension!*

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get all over you!" he exclaims to Toyotama suddenly. Remembering, I pull back my fist to knock him out but… Jeez, why _should _I? Why should _I _give a crap if he's all over some girl? Frankly, I couldn't care less! *Now, you all can't see it, but our wolf is making a very cross face right now, it's absolutely adorable.*

Toyotama laughs. "It's okay. Stuff happens."

"Who is she?" Ryoshi asks me.

"A client. I'm going to train her."

"To fight?"

"Nah. Running. Not my area of expertise but I can easily do it." I wonder why he came in here… I turn to Toyotama.

"If you don't have anything to do, we can start training immediately."

"Yes! I want to start ASAP."

"Ryoshi, you can come if you want. You've trained before too." I smile at him, remembering the reason he ever trained at all. He wanted to protect me. And…he did. No matter the circumstances, no matter what happened or how I acted or what he learned about me, Ryoshi never stopped. I…

_Wait! Aah! Where did that come from?! *_From your heart, dear_*_

His gentle emerald eyes smile back at me.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you." The entire room is looking at us.

"Ok…let's go outside." I break the silence awkwardly.

Outside, I stand next to Ryoshi so that Toyotama is facing us.

"First rule of training: Endurance." *Oh dear, it appears Okami-san is in full Drill Sergeant Mode! Toyotama, prepare yourself!*

"In most cases, this is more of a state of mind at first and later becomes a physical level. You should… close your eyes and really focus on why you're doing this."

She does and I watch her face set in determination.

"I'm ready!" She exclaims, and pumps her fist.

"Okay then. First, we should probably stretch…" *The session goes on like this. None of it is really important in particular so let's skip ahead shall we?*

Toyotama is hot and tired by the end, and we didn't get that far because of her breathing problems but it was just the first session anyway.

"Okay. I think we're done for today. Not bad, kid."

"Thank you, Okami-sensei!"

"Hey, just doing my job." *Guys, this chapter is _way _too long already. Continued in the second chapter!*

"Hey, we were just-!"

*_To be continued!*_


	2. Chapter 2

*Under the sea, under the sea—! Well, no, not really- we're actually here: Otogibana City. At the track, specifically, where Okami-san and her hunter have finished Toyotama's eighth training session in an attempt to make this fish-out-of-water a successful runner. Just look at the poor thing; it's sad just how bad she is at this!*

"Toyotama, next time don't get ahead of yourself when you run or else you'll just keep tripping!"

"I'm _trying, _Ryoshi-sensei, but…"

"Do you want to get what's-his-face or not, Toyotama! Step it up," I say, putting one of my hands on my hips.

"Yes, Okami-sensei," she says tiredly. This crap has been going on for a week now and Toyotama has improved practically not at all. We have another week but this girl is in serious need of more time.

"Do you think it's going well?" asks Ryoshi. My heart pounds a little faster. It's defiantly because of the exercising we've been doing, not because Ryoshi's face is close to mine or anything like that!

"I think we both know the answer to that…" We cringe as Toyotama trips, screaming, to the ground… again.

"Aww, man!" I whine as Ryoshi sighs.

"_I_ am OK!" Down the track Toyotama gives us a thumbs up… from the ground. I look past where her body lies in a heap towards the sun—which is going down. Toyotama slowly walks back.

"Okay. Let's call it a day."

"But-! But I haven't gotten any better!"

"Uhhhh suuurre you have! Just….hang in there! Heh…" Ryoshi rubs the back of his head. Of course.

"Just keep working and focusing, okay?" I tell her.

"There's still plenty of time."

"Right…," she says nervously. At this point, even she knows how poor her running skills are. I swear, this girl _was _born with legs, right?

"Hey, Okami—sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you mentioned before about endurance? And that you have to focus on your reasons?"

"Mmmhm."

"Well…I was wondering… what do _you_ think about?"

"_Don't bother crying out, Ryoko. No one's coming." Shiro pushes me against the wall of our classroom. It's empty—he's made sure of that. "No! Don't touch me! Please…!" The last part is whimpered, pathetically. Shiro laughs. "I love it when you beg. It's my favorite part of our time together." I scream as I struggle to push him away. I'm weak, so weak, and it's hopeless. In that moment I promise myself that I'll never let this happen again. If I could just get away-_

"Ryoko!" Ryoshi's worried voice startles me into reality. His hands are on my wrists, holding them. I look down. My hands are balled into fists.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I zoned out," I say. My eyes stay glued to the dusty track pavement.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I turn away from them, and leave quietly. Not five seconds later I hear Ryoshi's voice. It's surprisingly manly—but that happens more and more these days.

"Ryoko! Wait!" He quickly catches up to me. "What happened back there?"

"None of your _business_!" I snap angrily. "God, Ryoshi! Quit over-reacting." I turn to leave but that idiot grabs my hand again!

"No! There's something wrong, and I want to help you! You are the most important thing in my world and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you!" He says passionately.

"Even yourself."

I try to scoff, but even I know it sounds pathetic.

"Listen to me, I'm _fine,_ okay?! Just back off!" I snarl.

"I'm Okami Ryoko! I… I don't _need _help from you or anyone, got it?"

"Really?" He says softly.

"You don't?" Very gently, he takes my hand and opens it so the palm is displayed. Tiny crescent dents mark where my fingernails dug into the skin. Only Ryoshi would even think about noticing something like that.

All I want is to be strong. There's no doubt I'm tough. But being tough and being strong are very different things.

"I'm…"

Ryoshi moves suddenly. His arms encircle me and pull me close to him. Ryoshi is holding me. He is _holding me_.

Our bodies fit. Perfectly. His arms are warm and strong…Some of his dark hair is against my face and my face is right where his neck is. Ryoshi's scent isn't like…cologne or anything. It's like… comfort. Affection. Trust. Mixed with soap. How someone can smell like these things, I don't know, but Ryoshi does.

It is then that I realize he doesn't smell like those things. I link him with them. Ryoshi is those things to me.

Oh my God. What is _wrong _with me?!

And what's more is that he knows me so well. He saw what I needed before I did. And he did it for me. I should punch his lights out! Only I can't because I'm too busy noticing how good it feels. There! I SAID IT! IS EVERYONE HAPPY NOW?!

Much too soon, he pulls away. I want to punch the crap out of myself for wishing he would stay.

"I'm sorry if that was too sudden. But I had to do something. You looked so scared." Anyone else would have just thought I looked pissed off.

"Please. I can tell you're not ready right now but just remember, no matter what it is, you can always tell me about it."

Silence. _Say something you idiot!_ I shout at myself. More silence. Then...

"…I know, Ryoshi."

*Later, at Ringo and Okami-san's dorm…*

When I get home, Ringo is waiting.

"Ryoko, did something happen today?" she asks suspiciously. I dump my school bag on a chair by the door and sit down.

"Pff, _no. _Jeez, Ringo, what are you, my mom?" She frowns skeptically.

"Hmmm. I don't believe you, but okay. How was the training session?"

"That girl is never gonna make this with the way things are going. She's determined though, which sort of makes up for the fact that she's totally weak."

"Well, no one can stop a girl after her one true love speaking of which did you see Ryoshi today?" she asks slyly—with that evil grin that freaks everyone out but especially me because that means she's trying to play 'Matchmaker' with me again.

"Ugh, yeah. And he's _not _my true love," I huff, arms crossed sulkily. *The truth hurts—especially when you've got Wolf's Clothing on!*

Ringo sighs wearily. "I would have thought that after all this time you would have learned, Ryoko." She plops down next to me and grins.

"You can't hide anything from _me." _I lean away.

"Okay, okay! No need to go all psycho on me…!" She laughs and starts the preparation for dinner.

*The next morning…*

"Rise and shine, Ryoko-chan!"

"Huuuhhhhnn?" Ringo's smiling face is staring down at me.

"Time for school!" I blink in a haze and slowly sit up.

"How did you sleep?" Ringo asks innocently.

I blush suddenly. The dream comes back to me.

"Never mind, I already know." She smirks.

"'Kiss me, Ryoshi!'" she mimics in a crappy impression of my voice. Oh my God! Did I talk in my sleep?!

"GAH! I-I! IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE!"

"Really?" she snickers evilly.

"It's no big deal, Ryoko, everyone has an awkward dream every now and then, and it's obvious you're in love with him, so—"

"AHHHH!" I scream in anger and total humiliation. This day is going to be absolute shit.

I get dressed quickly and run outside the dorm building, unable to take Ringo's teasing stares. _Stupid Ryoshi. If only he hadn't hugged me and said those things. This is completely his fault! Lousy screw up! _As soon as I step foot on campus, Toyotama crashes into me.

"Okami-sensei! Please, something has gone super wrong!" I frown.

"What's the problem?"

"I was watching him yesterday after the session. He was in the track hall after school, like he always is. But then this girl came out of nowhere and started talking to him, and she said that _she _was the one who saved him after the bike accident! He was so happy… He totally fell for it! Okami-sensei, you should have seen her… she was gorgeous! And I think she's on track with him, too!"

"Shit," I mutter.

"That is a problem. Let's take it back to Alice." Once inside HQ, Alice looks up a brief description of the girl on the student database.

A picture of a girl our age pops up on screen. She has long, twisted, flowing platinum blonde hair that curls up at the ends, which immediately makes me think of seaweed, for some weird reason. Her eyes are a pale, glass green and she's smirking in a way that makes me wish I could smack her.

"The name's Nomagii Umi," Alice says critically.

"She's a first year. Her record indicates no particular felonies or misdemeanors, although it states here that she runs a sort of trade facility. Other than a few marks received for skipping class and foul language, she appears to be an average student."

"However, things are not always as they appear, isn't that so, dear Alice?" A voice from the entranceway exposes the President.

"Well, well, Lisdt. Decided to come work perhaps?' asks Alice sarcastically.

"Hardly," he says lightly. "I simply heard tell of a rumor that there was an issue with a request."

"Since when has the ever worried you, President?" I ask, irritated.

"In fact, we have someone poaching on our territory," Alice cuts in, pointing at the screen.

"Hmm. Nomagii Umi… I seem to recall Otohime mentioning her once, I suppose I could go and fetch her." He picks up his cell phone. *Of course, the president would never actually _go out and get her_—too much work*

"Otohime! Yes… yes. I was wondering if you could come to the HQ client lobby and discuss a potential threat…Nomagii Umi. Perfect. See you in a minute, then." Cheerily, the president pats Alice's head and silently moves back down to the secret Headquarters.

"Do let me know how it works out, won't you Alice?" he calls over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

*Here we are, pretty pretty Otogibana city, waiting… isn't _that_ an interesting plot development. I seriously hope the author picks things up a bit pretty soon here because I'm starting to get impatient!*

We sit and wait for the other Bank members to arrive. I call Ringo and tell her to bring Ryoshi with her to the client shack. Otohime and Taro are on their way (I just assume Taro is coming because him and Otohime are practically attached at the—never mind.) Majo is dancing around Otsu, who is preparing green tea for everyone in advance.

"Hello, everyone," Otohime says politely at the door.

"Good morning ladies, I see you are all as lovely as ever," Taro says with a dashing grin as he and Otohime enter the shack. His eyes fall on Toyotama.

"Seriously…?" I mutter as he advances on her and cups her shocked face in his hands.

"Oh my. Who is this enchanting creature?" he purrs.

"You are one hell of a treat, my sweet. I've heard red hair shows a passionate heart and_ flaming desires, _perhaps _I _could be the one to let the sparks fly—," he whispers huskily.

"TAKEN!" Toyotama exclaims angrily as Otohime says quietly.

"_**Taro…**_what's all this _nonsense _about flaming desires?, if you want a fire you have only to look _right here, __**darling…**__" _she giggles menacingly and begins to tug him to the back room.I sigh.

"N-no you've got it all wrong, Otohime, I-I _WAS JUST COMPLIMENTING HER I SWEAR PLEASE-"_

"Shut it, Taro," I say finally.

"Otohime, please. Do you know this girl?" asks Alice. Otohime climbs off Taro's back and takes the cup of tea Otsu has given her. When she sees the screen, her face clouds over. The cute smile she refuses to remove actually makes it freakier.

"Why yes, I certainly do."

"Could you tell us about her?" Ringo and Ryoshi enter the room, and Otsu quietly explains the situation to them as Otohime sighs.

"Remember when I told everyone that I used to be called Turtle Girl? Well, Umi actually came up with that name. She and Mimi were friends back in grade school. They would sort of… team up. I was always pretty jealous of Umi because she was pretty and popular and everything I wasn't at the time. Of course, it doesn't matter now. I haven't seen her for several years. I don't mean to gossip of course, but she was absolutely unbearable. May I ask what this has to do with a request?"

Alice quickly gave her the back story and explained, "She's trying to seduce the track star, for unknown reasons. This is important because that is whom our client desires."

"She's trying to take your love from you? That certainly is a serious offence!" *She would know!*

"That's quite a pickle you're in!" hums Majo in her care-free whimsical voice.

"We need a strict course of action!" Ringo says determinedly.

"She needs to make track and get with this guy before Umi does. But she can't prove she's the one who saved him, right?" Ryoshi asks.

"Not true," I say. Everyone turns to look at me.

"This guy might have seen her at the last minute, right? Maybe he remembers something she can use to identify herself."

"But he thinks _she _saved him," Toyotama frets.

"Come to think of it, how'd she know he got hurt in the first place?" asks Taro.

"Everyone pretty much knew about it. He's a pretty popular guy."

"_I _didn't know about it," I mutter.

"Well she's still got a chance!" exclaims Ringo.

"Just go up to him and tell him after you make the team!"

I stand up.

"C'mon, Toyotama. Tryouts are a few days from now. We need to train harder."

"Okay! I'm not giving up!" She grins, and follows me out.

*Next week, at Otogi Academy track team try-outs*

"You ready to go Toyotama?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smile.

"Don't worry. You've come a long way." She looks down, and I hear her unspoken question: _yes, but is it far enough?_

Man, it is _hot _out here. From where I stand in the spectator area I can see the other runners warming up. Toyotama gives me one last look, then joins them. Ryoshi stands next to me. As members of the Bank, we are here to oversee the request. We also brought some things to…_help _Toyotama win.

I follow a few participants into the girl's locker room with my Neko-Neko Knuckles on and ready.

"Hey, hey, Ladies."

"Oh! It's that Okami girl…the scary one…"

"That's right. I'm the scary one. And if you don't let Ningyo Toyotama pass you up in this race, you're going to find out just how scary I am."

"Hey! Are you black-mailing us?!" I grin and flex my muscles.

"Want me to help you figure it out?"

"_Um!_ No…! No. We'll let her pass."

"Sweet. Thanks for your cooperation." I turn to find other competitors.

"Better luck next year."

Ugh, this is not my favorite thing to do. I hate threatening innocent girls. It's all talk, but it sure does work. While Ryoshi is off going through the boys, I find the most promising girls and tell them how it is. Most back off as soon as they recognize me. I'm walking around the track when I trip and stumble into some chick.

"Watch it!" she snaps angrily.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are, gir-!" Wait! I've seen her before.

It's Nomagii Umi.

"_Ohhh,"_ she purrs wryly.

"You're that Okami-san. You're with the Bank, right?" _How does she know—_

"What's it to ya? Our agenda does not concern you." I turn to leave, but then she says, "I know all about you, Okami Ryoko. And all of your friends." I keep moving.

"I wonder what Shiro would do if he knew where your secret HQ is? Or perhaps which dorm you live in? Ryoshi's address?"

Stop.

Turn.

_**SLAM!**_

Nomagii Umi is against the side of the school before she can blink.

"Don't fuck with me, witch! You better tell me everything you know or I'll—!"

"You'll _what?"_ she croons.

"Beat me up? Won't stop me from knowing. And telling your worst nightmare." She pauses. I scowl furiously at her. _This little bitch. I wish I could grind her into the dirt! _My mind is hot with anger.

"But perhaps I will keep your secrets. For a price of course. Otherwise everyone in this school will know everything about the bank. They will also know everything about you, Ryoko. Little, scared Ryoko and what happened to her, at her last school, only they'll know Shiro's version…How would you like everything that happened that time to happen _again_?"

'_Shiro would never do that!' 'Yeah, 'specially not to __**you… **__Just admit it! You're lying because he dumped you.' 'She acts all innocent but in reality, she's the guilty one...'_

My head spins.

"And you know what? My silence won't even cost much. Just your voice."

"My…_what?" _I growl.

"Your voice. If you want to keep this from all getting out, your voice belongs to _me_."

"You can't take someone's voice, idiot!"

"Not physically, no. But I can have the power to hold it. And I do."

I snort. "You can't possibly enforce that. How would you know whether I talked or not?"

She reaches into her bra and pulls out a tiny earpiece microphone.

"You will wear this. It records the every sound of your voice and the voices of those close to you. I'll know right away if you say a single word."

"Go to hell!" I snarl.

She shrugs. "Suit yourself. But be prepared to suffer the consequences."

If I don't, everyone will know about me. I'll be completely ruined, and every Otogi Bank secret will go down in flames with me. And since she's obviously in contact with Shiro, someone is going to get hurt if I refuse. They probably will even if I accept, but they _defiantly _will if I don't.

Hating Shiro, myself, and this sea witch in front of me, I watch as my fist closes around the earpiece.

"Good girl," Umi purrs.

"I've got mine," she says, "right in here." She clasps a shell that is strung through a golden necklace around her throat.

"Keep in touch, Okami." She smirks, just like in her picture, and walks away.

When she is out of sight, I feel my eyes fill with tears of frustration and desperation. All this time, she wasn't after Toyotama or the track star. She was after me.


End file.
